Global Onslaught
by Lord Shockwave
Summary: Bounty hunter Darius Millon is asked by Sergeant Jet Pridus, to join the Rebellion, a group of soldiers fighting for justice. They battle against a global threat called Kronos, a dangerous organization bend on world domination. Who will be the victor.
1. Chapter 1: Infiltration

_Global Onslaught _

**Greetings lovers of war and destruction, and everyone else who just happens to come across this section. Hello my name is Lord Shockwave and this will be my 33rd story. It will be the first of my new series called the _Global Onslaught_ series. And I dedicate this fic to all of my good fan fiction friends and some others. Who all portray various characters. Allow me to add a summary.**

**Summary: Bounty hunter Darius Millon is asked by Sergeant Jet Pridus, to join the Rebellion, a group of soldiers fighting for justice. They battle against a global threat called Kronos, a dangerous organization bend on destroying society. Who will win this struggle.**

**That's the summary I hope you all will enjoy this first chapter. Let's begin.**

Rebellion base, Ohio, 1:30 AM

The Rebellion, a powerful group of soldiers fighting for justice. This group wasn't connected to the military, or the marines. They where skilled soldiers who wanted nothing more then that everything was good and well in the world.

At their base in Ohio. Soldiers and mechanics where working on something new.

A weapon that could turn the tight of their battle against evil. A powerful suit of armor. It was big enough to hold a grown man, and the mechanics added a few guns to the hands. And where trying to make it bulletproof, it could work against snipers and desert eagles, but not anything like a bazooka for example.

"How is everything going doc?" Nicolas Gunter, commander of the Ohio base asked to the head mechanic. "It's going alright commander. It's not perfect, but it is able to fight of at least thirty man without much effort" he said.

Gunter nodded and began to walk trough the base. He checked if everything went alright, and everyone was busy with something. The patrols guarded the base, mechanics and some soldiers worked on the suit and everything was going peaceful.

Until he got a worried transmission on his headset.

"Commander we have a big problem there are intrud…." The communication instantly stopped. "Answer guard answer" Gunter said trough his headset. But he got no answer. He looked around with a worried expression. Then he ran to the nearby stairs and ran upstairs and looked trough the window.

The soldiers guarding the base where all shot down one by one. Gunter walked down the stairs and shouted "everyone where under attack hide the armor now" and then suddenly…

The door was blasted open. And a group of soldiers in black cloaks came inside. Gunter looked as they shot down all his soldiers. He himself grabbed his desert eagle and shot from above. He managed to take down a few.

But more of them came into the base. Gunter's soldiers had no chance against them. And when Gunter was distracted by the fight, a soldier with a bazooka shot at him. Gunter however heard the sound and was able to jump out of the way. But made a hard smack onto the ground. Causing his weapon to fly away.

And then another man walked into the base. It was not a soldier, he wasn't cloaked or had a helmet on. It was a handsome young man from in his mid twenties. His hair was dark blonde, his eyes where dark. He wore a black outfit with on it the mark of the malevolent organization known as Kronos.

It was Mikeal Rosenbaum.

Former member of the Rebellion and now field commander of Kronos. A smart man, with ambition who could've saved the world on his own. But instead chose to turn his back on his friends and fight with Kronos.

Rosenbaum looked Gunter's way and smiled. He walked over to him and said "if it isn't Commander Nicolas Gunter that's a long time ago" Gunter looked up. "Where is my old friend Jet, not around I suppose" he said.

Gunter only said "whatever your looking for Mikeal you won't find it here. So say to your leader that this mission is a failure" Rosenbaum just smiled. "Our great leader Lord Metatron doesn't know about this mission. I just gathered these soldiers and decided to visit you all, although I'm ashamed your not that friendly for visitors anymore Nicolas" Rosenbaum said.

He then walked away, passed the dead bodies and walked directly to the big suit that was standing there. He placed his hand on it and smiled "this is perfect. This will change everything in our battles. Soldiers take this suit" Rosenbaum said.

At least ten or twenty soldiers grabbed the suit and started to take it out of the base.

Rosenbaum smiled again "and Nicolas because I feel like nobody should be left out. I've placed a bomb in the center of the base. You have about five minutes before this place goes up in smoke, give my regards to the rest of the soldiers in Hell" he said and walked out of the base.

Gunter stood up, with a lot of pain in his back and his right leg. He looked around for survivors but found nobody. Only the dead bodies of his teammates and the mechanics. Gunter slowly left the base. He knew that the bomb would wipe out the entire base and everything in a 50 foot radius around it. So he had to move quickly.

He continued to walk and walk until a sudden explosion destroyed the base and everything around it.

**So that was the short fist chapter of Global Onslaught. I hoped everyone liked it, because the real story is starting soon. With chapter 2.**

**Until then,**

**Lord Shockwave.**


	2. Chapter 2: Recruiting

**Chapter 2 of Global Onslaught. And in this chapter I will introduce protagonist Darius Millon (portrayed by Mephilles2) and I will introduce other characters, like Jet Pridus (portrayed by Gigaremo) and Ralph Cooper (portrayed by Roy Black) and just so everyone knows that's my brother-in-law, who I despise. Nah actually I'm joking, I have to be nice to him for my sister so without further ado here's chapter 2.**

Rundown neighborhood, West-Virginia, 9:00 AM

27-year old bounty hunter Darius Millon walked trough his poor neighborhood on the way to his house.

His beard was neat, his brown hair a little bit out of shape and his spectacles where on. His eyes a little bit sleepy. He had just cleared another given task and received at least 500 dollars for it. It was a mission in an old deserted city where he had to repair the turrets, a simple task for him. To simple.

On his shoulder was his trusted robot G-Pod. Nobody knew why he had it. It never talked it was just there with him. With it he walked to his house, it was just as poor as the rest. But it was home.

He stepped inside and directly let his bag fall to the ground. G-Pod got off his shoulder and onto his nearby desk. Which was full of all kinds of paperwork. Millon then walked to his bed and instantly fell down on it. With an exhausted breath he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**About 3 hours later….**

Millon's eyes slowly opened.

He immediately checked his watch and saw that it was now 12:09 PM. He had slept good, he looked around and saw that G-Pod was still on his desk. Along with his paperwork. Which was on his desk for more that 5 weeks. Millon was busy most of the time. He just wanted to get out of bed when he heard a knock on the door.

He fumbled underneath his pillow and took out a .44 Magnum. He pointed it at the door "who's there?" he asked. "Your friendly neighborhood sergeant" the voice said. It was a strong voice.

Millon put the weapon back under his pillow. He then walked to the door, unlocked it and opened it. Outside stood a tall man, with sandy blonde hair, he looked like he was in his late 30's. He also had a revolver on his belt, he had a powerful face and a growing smile.

"Darius Millon I presume?" he asked with the same strong voice. Millon nodded "I'm Sergeant Jet Pridus. Leader of the Rebellion and I come here to ask you a favor" he said and stepped inside. After him another came inside. A man with dark blond hair, blue, a smile on his face and wearing a grey uniform. "One of my soldiers Ralph Cooper" Pridus informed Millon. The bounty hunter shook hands with Cooper.

"You must know I only work for payment" Millon said closing the door. Pridus sat on his bed and said "and you will get it. but first you need to listen to what we have to over. Cooper show it" Pridus said.

Cooper walked to the working table and held out a map. He laid it out on the table and pointed at one of the markers on it. "We of the Rebellion are on a big mission. And we could use the help of someone as good as you. We've been hearing good things about you Mr. Millon, a bounty hunter who always clears his job. And not such a wimp who sleeps with a gun underneath his pillow" Pridus said.

Pridus then looked underneath the pillow and saw the gun. "I stand corrected" he said. Millon just held up his shoulders "have you seen this neighborhood. I'm surprised I still have a roof above my head" Millon said.

Pridus stood up and took Millon to Cooper. "We have a problem lately. One of our bases, the one in Ohio has been attacked, and all of the soldiers where found dead. They where under the command of Nicolas Gunter one of the best we had" Pridus told. Millon took of his spectacles, cleaned them up and looked at the map again. "But isn't that guy already dead, because you say the base was attacked?" he asked.

Cooper spoke for the first time "not that we know. His body was not found by our soldiers, and they couldn't look around because of the dangerous blizzard that is there now. But there is a sign that he may still be alive" Millon paced around the room.

"But now back to the point. What do you want from me?" the bounty hunter asked. Pridus stood high and said "we want you to join us for this mission. You will get paid handsomely. And you get the chance to do something right instead of shooting down some outcasts. So what do you say?" Pridus asked extending his hand.

Millon thought hard about this matter. This was not his usual line of work, he didn't of these people where truly that rich. But then again it couldn't hurt to try. And just as he thought, a shot was fired trough his window and he instantly ducked down.

He shook the hiding Pridus' hand and said "I agree" and then he ran to his bed and grabbed his gun. Also Pridus and Cooper grabbed their weapons. It where snipers. They kicked down the door and ran outside. "Hey that door was expensive" Millon said and he ran with them outside.

There he saw a big car with on it at least 5 black suited soldiers. "It's Kronos" Pridus said as he shot down. But the soldiers where hiding behind a riot shield. "What?" Millon asked. Their guns had no effect.

But then a missile went right past them and destroyed the car and soldiers. Both three men where instantly shocked. "That's how you do that" a voice said behind him. They turned around and saw someone standing proudly on a big rock.

And that person was the most beautiful woman Millon ever saw.

**Chapter 2 is done. A lot of thanks to Gigaremo, Mephilles2…and Roy for there character. They will make this story great. Until chapter 3, and then we will see who this woman is.**


	3. Chapter 3: Escaping

**Chapter 3 of my war story. Summary: Millon, alongside Pridus and Cooper try to escape from the town alongside the mysterious female. And must battle their way trough Kronos' forces. Enjoy**

The woman was tall and had shoulder length black hair. Her eyes where brown and she wore a black soldier outfit. She the RPG-7 which she fired a shot with a few seconds ago to the ground. Her legs where slender and every curve of her body was nice.

"Allegra sweetheart you didn't need to that" Pridus said jokingly. The woman smiled "I always have to save your asses when you go out. Don't I?" she asked and then turned to Millon.

"So this is our new recruit?" she asked. Pridus nodded "yes. Millon meet Allegra Lazarc our main female asset and the best shooter you can find" he said. Allegra extended her hand and Millon shook it. "Darius Millon is the name a pleasure to meet you miss Lazarc" he said and placed a soft kiss on her hand.

"Charming. Now everybody get after then broken car before we get shot trough the forehead" she said and everybody ducked behind the nearby car.

Lazarc took out a big briefcase and opened it. In it where at least 3 desert eagles. 2 Sniper Rifles and a few grenades, normal and flash bang grenades. "Grab what you need and be sure to not get your head blown off" Lazarc said.

Millon immediately grabbed the Sniper Rifle. "This is mine. I'm a great shot with these babies" he said confident. "Good. I hope these skills work against Kronos" Pridus said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Who?" Millon asked. Pridus tossed him two grenades and said "those soldiers that attack us. They are from Kronos. An organization bent on the annihilation of society" Millon sat next to him and asked "Why would they want that?."

Pridus smiled and said "because there leader is nuts" Millon looked over the car and saw at least 10 soldiers before them.

"Let me show you what I can do" Millon said and he looked over their hiding spot and got his weapon in position.

He looked trough the scope and shot at least twice. And two soldiers fell down. "Told you I was a good shot with these things" Millon said to the others.

He then ran away from the hiding spot and Cooper yelled "where are you going" and Millon ran back into his house. He grabbed a shoulder bag from underneath his desk, he grabbed a bunch of papers from his desk and carelessly dropped them in the bag.

He also grabbed his small robot G-Pod. "I'm not leaving you buddy" he said and dropped G-Pod in his bag. Then he turned around and saw a soldier of Kronos walking trough the doorway.

Immediately Millon grabbed his Magnum and shot the soldier down with 6 shots.

He then ran outside where he saw Pridus and his two soldiers standing. "Had to get some stuff, so where are we heading?" he asked. Cooper pointed forward "straight forward, two times right, three times left. After that straight forward again. A truck will be waiting to take us to an airport which will bring us to Chicago and our safe house" he told.

Millon nodded and the soldiers began to follow the directions pointed out.

When they wanted to take the second right a group of soldiers came right before them. Millon threw a grenade which blew half of them away. The rest was all shot.

The rest of the road was smooth and no trouble arose. They made it to the truck and they got in. "Hit it" Pridus said to the driver and they drove off.

Millon threw his sniper rifle and his shoulder bag on the floor. He also took of his spectacles and cleaned them before putting them back on. He looked at Allegra "so miss Lazarc may I ask does your boyfriend or husband know about the work you do?" he asked.

She smirked at him and Pridus said "boyfriend, husband. My best boy Allegra puts down every man that tries to hit on her. They where all traumatized so badly, so don't try anything if you value your life" he smiled and Millon gulped.

**Meanwhile….**

Mikeal Rosenbaum walked on the submarine in the Pacific Ocean. It was his hideout, he saw the soldiers bring the stolen armor in. He walked to his office and sat down in his chair.

"Alright Jet, what is your next step" he said to himself.

**Chapter 3 ends here. And in the next chapter we will see their great safe house. And even more, so hold on for chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4: Information

**Chapter 4. What's more to say. Enjoy everyone**

Unknown Kronos Head Base 13:00

Mikeal Rosenbaum was silently walking trough the halls of the Kronos Base he had just arrived in. A few of his soldiers where walking behind him. He stopped before a large door. He signaled his soldiers to stand back as he knocked on the door. "Come in" a voice said. Rosenbaum opened the door and stepped inside.

The room was very big. A nice and cozy place filled with bookshelf's full of various books. A fire place, two big sofa's. And a big table currently occupied with a chess board. At the table sat a man.

The man was tall and clothed in black. His hair was slick and completely black, his eyes where blue and felt like they could pierce trough anything. He was apparently playing chess, on his own.

He looked up to Rosenbaum and said "good day Mr. Rosenbaum, please come in" Rosenbaum nodded and stepped inside and stood near the table.

"I've heard about your mission" the man said calmly. Rosenbaum smiled and said "indeed Lord Metatron, we recovered a lot of data, money and something more valuable then both" he said with pride.

"Yes. But I never gave you a mission, you took of all by yourself" Metatron said smiling.

"But master we got something good, and took out even Gunter by blowing that base to pieces" Rosenbaum said angrily. Metatron placed a chess piece forward "nonetheless you disobeyed me, so you will go back to our sub base and remain there until I give further orders. Understood" Metatron said.

Rosenbaum angrily nodded and began to walk to the door until his boss said "oh and Mikeal. If you plan on going after Mr. Pridus again, think about the consequences for a change" Rosenbaum stepped angrily out of the door.

Rebellion's Safe House 14:00

The helicopter landed safely on the main platform of the Safe House of the Rebellion.

Out of the helicopter stepped under mere: Jet Pridus, Ralph Cooper, Allegra Lazarc and Darius Millon. Cooper had piloted the helicopter.

"Sorry if the way to here was kind of hard to get to" Cooper said to everyone.

Pridus sighed and said "he needs to learn how to fly better" and he signaled for everyone to follow him. He took Millon by his shoulder and said "keep in mind boy your going to meet our team so respect them. You are a member now" Millon nodded and said.

"I'll always show respect. Unless they give me a reason not to, like those soldiers did" Millon looked up at the safe house.

It was more of a giant unfinished construction site. But it was very big and looked like it could withstand a lot. We went from the landing platform and went inside.

Once inside they where greeted by another soldier. A man with a simple army haircut, a small mustache and wearing an army outfit similar to Jet's. "Darius meet Yuri Matrox, our main pilot. He can fly everything without much effort" Pridus said.

"Greetings, Darius Millon is the name" Millon said shaking Matrox's hand. Matrox nodded and said "glad to have you on the team. Come with me" Millon, Cooper, Pridus and Lazarc follow him into one of the rooms.

There waits another man. Tall with messy straight up black hair, a small mustache and a developing beard. He is heavily armed.

"Everyone my assistant and fellow soldier Sean Lee" Yuri says. Darius introduces himself to Lee who says "welcome rookie. I hope your up for the mission" Darius just smiles and walks to the rest.

Pridus takes out a map and lays it out on the table. "Alright everyone pay attention," Pridus said "this is the base where Gunter was last seen. The base was destroyed by our good old friend Rosenbaum, our big project is stolen. But our greatest concern are finding survivors."

Millon listened carefully. But often stole a glance from Allegra.

"So our mission is to go to this base and find any survivors. But look out for Kronos' soldiers understood everyone" Pridus said. Everyone nodded.

The mission could begin soon.

Unknown Kronos Base 14:10

Metatron moved a chess piece the moment the door opened.

A tall dark skinned woman with black hair and various weapons on her belt walked in. "Ah Annabeth Merros how nice of you to come here. I'm sure you've heard about the mission I will sent you on?" Metatron asked.

Annabeth nodded and said coldly "where is my payment" Metatron nodded to the couch. There was a large briefcase on it, Annabeth grabbed it and opened it. A large pile of money was in it.

"Money is of no value to me, take what you want. And report to me after your mission, the money is yours to keep" Metatron said.

Annabeth smiled and walked out of the room.

**In the next chapter the mission to find survivors will begin. But someone will be waiting for them. Until the next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: First Mission part 1

**Chapter 5 of Global Onslaught. Let's get further with this story. Oh btw the mission in this chapter is in a territory based on the level Cliffhanger of COD: Modern Warfare 2.**

The safe house was beginning to empty as the Rebellion soldiers made their way to the copter.

Yuri Matrox was already at the controls, ready to fly this baby up.

Bounty hunter and soldier Darius Millon was heading towards the copter with a sniper rifle on his back. His robot G-pod was left in the safe house, so he wouldn't lose it. He was luckily now walking next to Allegra Lazarc.

_Man she was feisty and very good looking_ Millon thought. Whatever if this was a crush or just finding her hot really didn't matter to him. She walked there with cold, emotionless eyes.

Millon had made quite good accomplishes here in the Rebellion. Like Sean Lee, not much of a talker, but he was alright. Yuri, good man, very good pilot. There was also Cooper, he didn't know what to think of him really. And Pridus. He almost reminded him Millon's long lost older brother.

He stepped in the copter with the others. And they began to fly up.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later…<strong>

Pridus began to explain the plan when nearing the location.

"Aright listen up people. Our remote base is in a snowy mountain location. It's not a nice place, and we must be very careful because soldiers of Kronos will probably be all over the place. So watch out, Yuri land us down behinds those peaks" he yelled at the pilot.

"Sure boss" Yuri said and he landed the copter down behind the mountain peaks.

Everyone stepped out and hid behind the snowy rocks. And Pridus took out the map and said "alright team we will split you up in teams to clear out more of the area. Cooper go with Yuri, Millon go with Lee and Lazarc, I'll take the rest of the bunch and we keep radio contact, whoever finds Gunter, contacts me immediately. Look out for soldiers of Kronos who are still shattered over the area" he said.

Everyone nodded and parted ways.

Millon and Lazarc where silently walking next to each other. While Lee walked right before them scouting the area for any traps or grenades thrown their way, Millon tried to think of what to say, which really wasn't that good of an idea really. Since often Millon said what he thought.

"_Don't say what you're thinking, don't say what you're thinking" _he thought. He turned to Allegra and said "you're hot."

"_Dammnit."_

She crooked up a smile and said "the last guy who called me that. Well let's just say he will never be able to talk like that ever again" Millon gulped.

"But if you do this mission good and we all get out alive, I will consider not kicking your ass into the next month alright?" she asked. Millon nodded.

Lee stopped them with a hand sign and pointed downstairs from the place where they where standing. A few meters underneath them where the lodges where the attack had taken place. And at least three Kronos soldiers where standing there on guard.

"We have to take them out" Lee said.

Millon smiled and stepped forward. "Allow me" he said and he got on one knee and grabbed the sniper from his back. And got into position. And in a matter of time he had shot down all three soldiers, costing only three bullets.

"Impressive" Allegra said as he she pouted Millon's back.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile….<strong>

Yuri Matrox and Ralph Cooper where walking on the roof of an old abandoned lodge they found nearby.

"I don't think we will find anything" Cooper said. And just like that a cracking noise was heard behind him and when he turned around Yuri was gone and only a big hole in the roof remained.

Yuri fell down and instantly grabbed his gun, he was trained to grab his nearest weapon when he fell. And when he grabbed he something cold against his neck.

And behind him stood a beautiful dark-skinned woman grinning at him. Holding her gun against him.

**Sorry for bringing it out this late but school and other stuff really gets in the way. But now it is out. Look out for more. **

**Shock.**


End file.
